From lessons to affair
by Groovy Gurl
Summary: Hermione asks Malfoy to teach her things she doesn't know how to do. This eventually leads them into a love affair they both enjoy. Rated R for constant sensuality. I'll be uploading new chapters so check back often, and please review. Thanks!
1. Cruddy Beginning

Hermione had wanted to go out with Harry for the longest time but she wasn't sure if she would be good enough for him. She was also afraid that if she revealed how she truly felt, it would ruin their friendship. She wanted it so bad so she had to try.

The next morning in the great hall, she sat next to Harry.

"Harry," she said. "Can we talk for awhile?"

They walked together into the girls bathroom. Hermione sighed.

"Okay. This is hard for me Harry but I can't hold it in me anymore. I know this is going to shock you but if you don't want to, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I...I...I love you Harry. I know it's wrong this way, but will you go out with me?"

Harry looked deeply into Hermione's eyes, at her unsure expression.

"Of course! I love you too," he said. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. They were both extremely happy.

Harry and Hermione had been going out for a three months now, and the most they had ever done together was kiss. Hermione didn't know how to do any more than that, and she could tell that Harry wanted more of her. She wanted to make him happy so she decided to learn from somebody. She thought Ron might know how, but again, it was Ron.

During lunch in the great hall, Hermione looked around at the people she could ask.

"Not Neville, not Seamus, definitely not Fred, George, Percy...Malfoy might know how...ew!" She thought. Malfoy probably knew how...but he was Malfoy! Her worst enemy! Again, she wanted to learn to make Harry happy, but it was a hard decision for her. She thought hard, and decided it was worth it.

"Harry," Hermione said as she planted her lips on his. "I'll be going now all right? I'll be back tomorrow with a surprise for you."

"Okay," Harry said. He pressed his lips on Hermione's neck and then on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hermione went into the Great Hall and found Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't Granger," Malfoy said, smirking. "What could she possibly want?"

"Malfoy, I need to talk to you."

Malfoy reluctantly followed Hermione into the Gryffindor common room and into Hermione's dormitory. Hermione locked the door and began talking.

"Malfoy, I know this isn't right or like me, but I need you to teach me a few things. It's for Harry. I don't know how I'm going to convince you...but I really need help."

"Obviously you need some help. You're a mudblood. You're not that smart are you? So what? Do you want me to teach you how to turn Harry on? Is that it?" Malfoy chuckled coldly.

"Yeah. That's it. So are you going to help me or what?" Hermione asked firmily.

"You know Granger, I don't know why I'm going to say yes, but its okay I guess." Malfoy secretly thought that this would ruin Hermione's reputation which is why he agreed. He also thought Hermione had a hot body and wanted to get his hands on it, even if he hated her. "So am I going to help you now?"

"Teach me how to be a good kisser."


	2. Lessons from Malfoy

"You mean you CAN'T kiss him? You can't even kiss him? Oh Granger you're pitiful!"

"Are you going to teach me or not? 'Cause if you won't, I'll ask somebody else!" Deep down, Hermione felt awful. She felt offended but she really needed to learn.

"All right. Kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"Yeah. How the hell do you expect me to teach you? Show you a video?"

Hermione planted her soft lips on Malfoy's, and pulled back quickly.

"Damn, I can see why Harry doesn't like you. You have to use your tongue if you want to turn him on. Okay. First step," Malfoy took some ice-cream and put it on his lips. "Trace your tongue around my lips. Trace it until all the ice-cream is gone. When you do this to Harry, you have to pretend there's something delicious on his mouth."

Hermione licked Malfoy's lips. The ice-cream tasted awesome. She finally got down to his lips, then stopped.

"Not bad Granger. Next step, you don't stop there. You have to fit your lips into his, and then put your tongue in his mouth! Try it again!"

Malfoy was secretly enjoying this. He was the one getting turned on. He was sure he was going to get Hermione one way or another. He was beginning to love her.

Hermione delicately traced her tongue around Malfoy's lips. Then she put her lips against his. She wasn't sure how to do a good French kiss, but she slipped her tongue into Malfoy's mouth. She put her hands around Malfoy's neck, and Malfoy slipped his arms around her perfectly curved waist. Her tongue found Malfoy's tongue, and they curled up on each other. Malfoy leaned into Hermione slowly, and soon he was on top of her.

"Hm..." Hermione moaned. This felt good. Malfoy was running his hands up and down her arms. She felt so turned on that she didn't notice Harry come into her room. When she heard the door creak, she pushed Malfoy off, and breathed hard.

"What the fuck is he doing in here? YOU CHEATED ON ME BITCH!" Harry yelled. "IT'S OVER!"

"Wait! Harry! This was for you!" Hermione ran after him. She realized she couldn't get him back. She fell asleep crying in her bed. The next day she skipped all her classes. She walked around the hall completely blank, not knowing where she was going. All of a sudden she bumped into Malfoy.

"I KNOW I CAN'T BLAME YOU, BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO AGREE WITH ME??? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME WE WERE IN MY BED!!! I HATE YOU BASTARD!" She slapped his face. Malfoy began to feel bad inside. He kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Granger," he smirked, trying to sound cold and caring at the same time. Hermione cried for another five minutes. Then she looked up into Malfoy's eyes. He wiped her tears with his hands. They stared at each other for the longest time.

"Come into the dormitory Hermione," Malfoy said. "I'll help you clean up."


	3. Short chapter

When they reached the dormitory, Malfoy prepared some tea and gave it to Hermione. When Hermione finished, she stared up at Malfoy. She leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

"Will you go out with me?" She asked

"Is this some kind of joke?" Malfoy asked.

"No. I love you. You taught me how to kiss. You're an awesome kisser."

"All right then," Malfoy smirked. He stared into Hermione's warm eyes. In no time, he was on top of her, on his bed. He licked her lips, and he puckered up his. He pressed his mouth against Hermione's. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and found hers. He moved his tongue in tiny circle against hers.

"Oh," Hermione moaned. Malfoy ran his hands down Hermione's entire body. When he reached her ass, he squeezed it hard, making Hermione squeal in pleasure.

"Let's do it again tomorrow Malfoy," Hermione groaned as he sucked furiously on her neck, running his hands up and down her body, stopping to squeeze her butt.

"Okay, but you're sleeping here tonight. With me. Don't worry, nobody's going to know okay?"


End file.
